Shego's Problem
by 4Eva
Summary: Shego has a problem and will do anything to fix it and get what she wants.But what exactly does she want? Kigo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: The italics are gonna be either Kim or Shego's thoughts at the beginning of each chapter.

_I have an amazing life, I get to steal and I get paid. It's the life I've wanted for so long, so why can't I enjoy it? I can't enjoy it because I have a problem. A problem that doesn't seem to ever go away. And my problem, my problem is the only person I can't have. I plan to change that. And I plan to change it soon. _

Shego looked up from filing her nails when she heard a large noise from the east hall of their current lair.

"What the Hell was that?" Shego demanded from Drakken, who for some reason was running around in circles mumbling incoherently.

"Intruder." He replied while continuing to run around in circles. Shego shook her head as his stupidity and proceeded to light up her hands and walk towards where the sound she had heard earlier came from. Within seconds she was greeted by a swift kick to the face. Shego ducked and managed to barely dodge the foot flying towards her. She hadn't expected the move and was mad that she was caught off guard. Another kick was sent her way, but she grabbed he foot and threw her intruder onto the ground. The intruder merely flipped back up and went at Shego again. Shego had yet to find out who the intruder was, but she planned to find out as soon as possible. Shego ran and tackled her opponent to the ground for lack of a faster thing to do. She started to make a move to punch the intruder right in the face for showing up out of the blue and attacking her But she stopped as soon as she saw who it was. Her problem, the one person she desired but couldn't have.

Kim Possible.

"Princess what the fuck are you doing here?" Shego demanded from the red head trapped beneath her.

"I came to see you." Kim muttered.

"Look at me when you talk to me I can't hear a damn thing you say." Shego yelled. Kim looked up and repeated herself. Shego was dumbfounded, what was her rival doing going into a dangerous lair just to see her? She knew there was something up and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She got off of the redhead and started walking away, knowing Kim would follow her.

Kim wondered why Shego would just walk away from her like that. The action pissed her off and she decided to let the plasma wielding villain know it. She ran to catch up to Shego and barely managed to see Shego walk into a room. Kim stopped running and walked the rest of the way to the room.

When she looked into the room she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Shego, it what Kim assumed to be Shego's room, but Shego wasn't dressed, in fact the green skinned girl was completely naked laying on her bed.

"Uh… Shego?" The redhead mumbled.

"Yes Pumpkin?" Shego said in the most innocent voice possible. Shego looked up and smirked at the petite hero who was currently standing with her mouth wide open in her bedroom doorway.

"Why don't you have any clothes on?" Kim blushed and looked down at her feet when she asked the question, knowing Shego would probably make fun of her is She saw her blushing

"Because I'm more comfortable this way. Doy." Shego replied as if it were completely obvious why she was naked.

Shego walked over to Kim and purposely swinging her hips to make sure the redhead was enticed and didn't run away.

Kim noticed Shego coming towards her and did the first reasonable thing that she could think of. She ran out of the room as fast as she could and ran all the way home. Not even thinking to call Wade to ask for a ride, even though her home was 10 miles from the lair.

Shego frowned when she saw Kim sprint out of the room as if it were on fire. She turned back towards the bed and grabbed her cat suit off of the floor and quickly covered herself before Drakken came in and caught a sight of her naked. She had really been hoping that her plan to get Kim in bed would work, but it turned out she only scared the girl even more. By the looks of things, she would never get a chance to be with Kim. But at least she did find out one thing. Kim was not straight. She had obviously checked out Shego and only ran when Shego made a move. And Kim had wanted to talk to her. Shego didn't know why, but she certainly hoped that it had something to do with Kim's obvious attraction to her. Maybe Shego would have her shot after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this earlier, but I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney. There is my disclaimer for the whole story you probably won't see another one.

A/N: I'll try to keep updating quickly, but it might not happen so just hang on with me. Also leave any reviews with suggestions or if you see any problems.

Chapter Two

_Why did she run? Is it the green skin? Did I just take the wrong approach? Or does she genuinely not find me attractive? What is so wrong with me?_

When Kim finally got home she was exhausted. She had just ran 10 miles, all because she had seen Shego naked. It wasn't even a big deal. She had came out of the closet with her sexuality once she started dating Ron and realized that she wasn't attracted to him or any other guy. And it everybody accepted it. Her parents had congratulated her for figuring it out on her own and being honest with them. Ron had even gone as far as saying it was ok as long as he got to see some girl on girl action.

So what was the big deal? She was obviously attracted to Shego. That was why she went over to the lair in the first place. She wanted to see if she and Shego could be friends, maybe even go out on a date or two and get to know each other. She wanted to be close to Shego. But apparently she had ruined it before it had even started. How could she be so dumb?

Shego sighed when she realized Kim wasn't showing up. Drakken had hatched one of his so called "brilliant" schemes and once again Kim didn't come to the rescue. Instead some idiot named Will tried to stop her. The kid didn't stand a chance against her plasma and he always left with 3rd degree burns and a slight limp. And the lair never even blew up! Shego and Drakken had been staying in the same lair Kim visited Shego in three weeks ago. Three weeks was a new record. With Kim around each lair only seemed to make it a week, maybe a week and a half at the most. Shego's problem just seemed to making things even worse than they already were. So Shego silently decided that she would fix things. She waited for Will to enter the building. Once he did she swiftly kicked his ass and then walked out of the lair. Even though Drakken was yelling and threatening to dock her pay. It was crazy the things she would do for her princess, she never did anything to lose money, but here she was, walking out on her boss and losing money by the second. It was crazy. She was crazy.

It took Shego and hour to walk to Kim's house. She had simply walked the 10 miles instead of sprinting like Kim had a few weeks ago. When Shego got to the Possible's house she had to just stare for a second. She did have to admit that the Kim's parents had taste in housing. Too bad she might have to break something to get in. At the moment she would do almost anything to see her princess.

Shego looked through all of the windows until she discovered which one was Kim's. It wasn't very hard considering the redhead was laying on her bed, and although her back was to the window Shego could easily tell who it was just by the red mane sprouting from the head of Kim. Shego decided to be polite for once in her life and knock on the window instead of breaking through it.

Kim looked up at the window and Shego instantly knew something was wrong. The hero's face was streaked with tears and her eyes were practically bloodshot. Forget manners, she was gonna see what the fuck happened to her princess.

Shego busted through the window and immediately grabbed Kim and held her in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong Pumpkin?" Shego whispered, hoping not to frighten the other girl.

"I'm so sorry Shego, I just… I wanted to-" Shego quickly interrupted the girl.

"Why the hell are you apologizing? If anyone should be apologizing it would be me. I should have never done what I did and I hope you forgive me and let me repay you in some way." Shego looked Kim straight in the eyes. The redhead could easily see Shego was just a second away from begging so she gave in.

"Of course I forgive you, you were just trying to move things along and prove you liked me. You could have done it in a better way, but you got it done and that's what counts." Kim said quickly while avoiding eye contact with Shego. The pair sat in a content silence, both of them just enjoying the embrace that they were in.

"Hey Princess" Shego broke the silence.

"Yes Shego?" Kim replied, slightly irked that Shego had let go to look her in the eyes.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Shego asked while looking down because of how bad she was blushing.

"Of course I would." Kim said without a moment's hesitation. She had been waiting for this moment and she was just about to jump with joy because she was finally gonna get to be alone with Shego.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow." The thief then quickly kissed Kim on the cheek and jumped out of the window she had come in through. Kim just stared at the window and absent mindedly put a hand to her cheek. It still tingled from where Shego had kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry about such the long wait, I didn't have internet where I was staying at.

_Oh my God! Shego asked me out! Tomorrow. At seven. Crap, what am I gonna wear?_

The next day Kim woke out of bed around 11 to the sound of a loud explosion right outside her window.

"Tweebs!" Kim's yell almost topped how loud the explosion was.

"We didn't do it." Tim replied quickly from outside.

"Yah, it wasn't us, it was um…. The neighbors. Yah, they did it. Not us." Jim's weak reply quickly followed.

Kim just shook her head and decided to take a shower to get rid of the grogginess she had from waking up. She grabbed a towel then yanked the shower on to hot. She then jumped in forgetting she was dressed.

"Crap. That's the second time this week." She mumbled while punching the closest wall.

She quickly stripped out of her wet clothes and then vigorously scrubbed her shampoo into her hair. All of a sudden she remembered something… Her date with Shego. Kim quickly finished up her shower and wrapped her towel quickly around her. She ran into her bedroom and grabbed her alarm clock. When she found it she sighed in relief.

"Thank God it's only one." She quickly threw on the first thing she could find and went to go eat something. She found some cereal and poured it into a bowl. The whole time she thought of what the date was gonna be like. Maybe it would be nice and romantic. But knowing Shego she would be hanging upside down over crocodiles and it would all be a plot to get back at her for wrecking all of her and Drakken's evil schemes. Oh well, it was worth the risk. She wanted Shego too bad to think of it as something that could be an evil plot.

She got up and went to start getting ready. She spent the next three hours trying to pick out what to wear. She ended up in a pair of dark blue dress that cut off right before her knees and had a small slit up both sides that showed off her even more of her legs. When she was done getting dressed she did her makeup and tried to tame her wild mane of hair. By the time she was completely done getting ready it was 6:30. She decided to just sit in her room and wait for Shego to show up.

Meanwhile, Shego was running late. Drakken had decided to try to have Shego go out and get him a spare part for his next evil ray. The only problem was that by the time she got home she only had an hour to get ready and pick up Kim. She quickly ran into her closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a light green short sleeve top. She did her hair and makeup in record time and ran out of the door. She jumped into her car and drove off with a loud screech of tires.

By the time she got to Kim's house it was two minutes to seven. She ran up to Kim's window and knocked lightly on the glass. Kim looked up and smiled when she saw Shego at the window. She ran as quickly as she could down the stairs and to the front door. Shego met her there and guided her out to the car. Not a word was spoken until they started driving off to the mystery location.

"You came." Kim whispered as if she were surprised.

"Of course I did Princess, I promised you I would be here and I keep my promises. Now be quiet were almost there." Kim just nodded and kept quiet until the car came to a stop. Shego got out and then walked to the other side of the car and opened Kim's door for her.

"Where are we?" Kim asked while looking around. They were at the edge of a dark, somewhat creepy forest.

"We are currently at the first stop of our date. We're gonna eat here and then maybe go to our next stop." Shego replied cryptically. Kim just shrugged and grabbed onto Shego's hand. They walked for a couple a minutes through the forest and then came upon small clearing. A lone table sat with a single candle and rose on top of the white tablecloth. There were two chairs. Shego slowly led Kim over to one of the chairs and pulled it out from the table for Kim to sit on. Kim sat down and Shego pushed the chair in close to the table. Then she sat in her own seat.

"So what do you think Princess?" Shego whispered as if talking would disrupt the magical feeling both of them felt.

"It's amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me." Kim said while looking down at the tablecloth.

Shego lifted Kim's head up and looked her straight in the eye. "When you're with me I'll treat you different and better than anyone else ever has. I promise." Kim just blushed and picked up her menu. They sat in silence for a few minutes looking over the menus and deciding what they would like to have.

Kim put her menu down. "I think I'm ready to order Shego." Shego nodded and then clapped her hands together twice. A waiter suddenly appeared before them and looked at Shego. His hand posed to write down their orders.

Shego ordered first. "I'll have the chicken fettuccine and then a bottle of Chardonnay for the two of us. What would you like Kimmie?"

"I'd like a steak, medium rare." Kim handed the waiter her menu and then looked over at Shego. "Why did he come over when you clapped?"

"Because I paid him extra to leave us the hell alone until I clap for him to take our orders. Doy" Shego said and smirked. "Besides, I didn't want him checking you out. That's my job." Kim blushed once again and looked away until the food came. They ate in complete silence, both of them just enjoying each other's presence. When they were done Shego clapped again and handed the waiter a stack of bills, not bothering to count it. Shego lead them back to the car and they got in.

"Where are we going now?" Kim asked once they started driving again.

"We are going to my place. I figured we could watch a movie or something." Shego mumbled, as if she was afraid of rejection.

"Sounds great." Kim said while smiling so much it looked as if her face might crack. Shego just smiled in return and continued to drive in complete silence. Within in minutes the car came to a stop in front of a nice little condo. It, of course, was green. Shego led Kim inside and then closed the door behind them. She flicked a light switch behind her and the whole apartment light up. They were in a small but comfortable living room with a large black leather couch and a plasma screen TV mounted up on the wall.

"What movie would you like to watch Pumpkin?" Shego asked after a couple minutes of just standing in the doorway.

"Um… I don't care really." Kim mumbled.

"That's ok. Why don't you sit down and I'll put something in." Kim just nodded and watched Shego grab a movie and put it into the DVD player. Shego sat down and pulled Kim into her lap. Kim yelped a little at the move, but snuggled into Shego nonetheless. They watched the movie in complete silence. It was an action movie and there were a lot of explosions, but Kim didn't seem to mind, so Shego assumed it was ok. When the movie was over Shego got up and looked at Kim.

"So…What do you want to do now?"Shego asked.

"Well I have to be home by midnight." Kim replied. "What time is it?"

Shego looked down at the watch she was currently sporting. "It's eleven. I guess I'll start driving you home."

"Oh… Ok then." Kim said, disappointed she wouldn't get to stay with Shego.

"Or you could stay the night." Shego requested, hope in her voice.

"I'd love to." Kim said and smiled. Both of them silently decided that this was the best date ever.

"Ok. I'll grab you some pajamas. Why don't you go into the bedroom?" Kim nodded and walked down the hallway into the large master bedroom. The room was painted a light green, and there was nothing in it but a king sized bed. It of course, was black.

"Like what you see?" Shego whispered seductively into Kim's ear. Kim tried to turn around but Shego had slipped her hands around Kim's waist and held her in place. "Hurry up and change, I'm tired." Shego let go of Kim and walked over to the bed. She got underneath the covers and waited. A few minutes later she was joined by Kim. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and rested her head against the red head's shoulder.

"Goodnight Princess." Shego mumbled into Kim's hair.

"Goodnight Shego."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter contains a twist I doubt any of you were thinking of, but please don't kill me for it, it also made up our surprise guest in this chapter. He does not belong to Disney like the rest of the characters.

_Maybe I should have told her about my husband… _

Shego awoke to the sound of her front door opening. 'What the hell,' She thought, 'I'm the only person who has a key to the house, well me and… Oh shit.'

Shego got of bed as quickly as she could without waking up the sleeping redhead next to her. She started to mentally prepare herself for the task ahead of her. Once she was ready she walked out of the room and went to greet the only other person to own a key to her place.

"Hey Honey," A deep voice said from inside the living room, "I'm home early… I missed you so I convinced my boss to let me off a few weeks early."

The deep voice came from Justin, Shego's husband. He was a professional sniper for a super top secret agency that even Shego didn't know the name to. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and the build of a football player. He was also few inches taller than Shego. He had been working in Asia the past few months to help find and kill a bunch of terrorists that were planning on blowing up the whole world.

"Um… Hey baby, I didn't really expect you to be home so I have a friend staying ov-" Shego was quickly interrupted.

"What the hell! You have a boyfriend! A fucking boyfriend! And you didn't tell me!"

Shego momentarily shocked into silence so Justin spoke up. "Actually, I'm her husband." He said rather matter-of-factly.

"Well that makes it even worse," The pissed off redhead replied, "I was a fucking toy to you wasn't I Shego? You were just gonna tow me along and then break me, probably so I wouldn't mess up another one of you and Drakken's evil schemes. You really are evil aren't you? You're just an evil manipulative bitch. It's all you've ever been. I should've known, I shouldn't have gone on that date with you, or cried on your shoulder. But I did, and you know why? Because I _love_ you." Kim put so much venom into her words that all Shego could do was fall to her knees and shake.

"Princess I'm so sorry, I was gonna tell you but-" Kim interrupted again.

"You were gonna tell me? You were gonna tell me I was being used and manipulated? That you were planning on breaking me the whole time? That's great Shego. Really, that's just fucking wonderful." Kim turned to walk out of the door. Once she opened it she spoke one last time. "Goodbye Shego. I never want to see you again. And I won't, so stay away." Kim left and closed the door, too pissed to even bother slamming it.

Shego stayed on the ground shaking, silently crying and blaming herself for being a complete idiot. How could she have done that to Kim? The little redhead meant the world to her and she blew it before she had even had a chance to make it work out. She was an idiot.

"Honey…"

"Not now Justin. I'm gonna go lay down. Leave me alone. I need some time to think."

When Kim got home she immediately ran up the stairs and into her room. She threw herself onto her bed and started crying. Her sobs were violent, her whole small frame shaking with each sob and it looked as if she was gonna break apart with all the pain she was feeling.

She felt as if someone were tearing her heart out, but doing it as slowly as possible. And when they were done they slowly put it back. But they did it wrong and had to take it out again. It was an endless, vicious cycle and Kim knew she was slowly gonna waste away from the feeling.

After a few hours Ann came up to see how her daughter was doing. She had noticed the teen rush in earlier, but she knew the girl needed her space so she decided to wait a couple of hours before coming up. She found the door unlocked and she quietly entered the room.

"Kimmie, what's wrong?" Ann inquired, noticing the other younger girl was in the fetal position with her head buried deep in a pillow.

"Nothing much, I just got my heart broken, and then stomped on." The muffled reply came after a few tense moments of silence.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Did Ronald-"

"Mom, how many times must I tell you that Ron and I are just friends? You know that I like girls. And you don't know them. It was just someone who I thought I could trust. It's not a big deal mom. I'll get over it. Now please leave me alone."

"Ok Honey, I'll be around the house if you need me," Ann replied while silently making her way out of the room. Once she exited the room she sighed deeply. 'This can't be good,' She thought, 'Let's hope it works out alright,'

A few days later Shego had made up her mind about an issue she had been thinking about for a couple of months now. It was her husband, see she used to dearly love him with all her heart, but he was always gone and he never wanted to take time off to spend with her. So after him coming back she noticed that she no longer loved him. He was just someone who was there. He was more like a friend than anything else and she decided that it needed to end.

"Justin!" She called out from her spot on the bed.

"Yes Honey? " A distant reply came a few seconds later.

"We need to talk. Come here."

"Yes ma'am I'll be there in a second." Shego shook her head and just waited for the man to show up.

When he got there he looked at her with a confused expression painting his face. "What's up?" He asked after she didn't say anything.

"We're getting a divorce."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.

_Worst. Mistake. Ever._

"You wanna what?" Justin yelled, his anger coming out in full blast. A large vein throbbed in his neck and he looked ready to kill.

"You heard me. I want a divorce." Shego said while looking bored and starting to file her nails.

"Wow. So first you don't call while I'm gone for five months. Five months without a call! You didn't even check if I was alive! I came home to make sure your all right and because I missed the hell out of you. Only to find out that you were cheating on me! With a fucking girl nonetheless! And now _YOU_ want a divorce! That girl doesn't want you Shego. She said she never wanted to see you again. And I get why now. Because you're a cheating, lying, manipulative bitch!" Justin sucked in a breath of air and was about to start again but Shego interrupted him.

"Well _Honey _you never gave me a number to call to reach you, and besides, you've been cheating on me for the last 7 months with Steve Barkin." She looked at him with her trademark smirk. "Here's the paperwork. I want you to finish it by tonight." Shego handed him a thick envelope crammed with papers. "I have someone to go see. Our court date is in three days. I'll see you then." Shego got out of the bed and grabbed her coat. She left the room without another word.

While Shego and Justin were fighting, Kim was at cheerleading practice, standing on top of a huge pyramid, trying her best not to fall. After balancing for a few seconds she clapped her hands together and jumped off of the pyramid, landing nimbly on her feet.

"Good practice everyone, the routine is looking way better. We'll work more tomorrow." Kim turned around and bumped right into someone.

Shego.

"What the hell are you doing here Shego?" Kim looked Shego straight in the eye and did her best to not spit on the fire welding villain before her.

"Well hello to you too Princess." Shego replied with her usual brand of sarcasm.

"You never answered my question." Kim really didn't want to see Shego. Hell, she didn't even want to think about Shego.

Shego averted her eyes from Kim's and stared down at the ground. "I came to apologize, I know you won't forgive me, and I don't expect you to, but I wanted you to know that I've been falling for you for over a year, and I've been planning to get a divorce with Justin for just as long, but he was out of the country so much that I couldn't get any of the paperwork through. So I wasn't trying to hurt you, I did want to give us a shot, but I guess I fucked up my opportunity. I'm sorry" Shego turned to leave, but was stopped by a small hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Shego, you didn't fuck up your shot, at least not yet, but you did really hurt me, and you're never going to able to reverse the heartbreak I felt. But you _can_ make it up to me."

Shego turned around at looked at Kim with hope shining vibrantly in her eyes. "How?" The question was whispered, as if she talked any louder Kim would take back what she'd said.

Kim didn't answer. Instead she slowly leaned into Shego and pressed her lips against the other girls own.


End file.
